Haven
by Celestia's Paladin
Summary: A single simple choice changes everything. A harbor from the storm inside is found, and a more confident Elsa ascends to the Crocus Throne of Arendelle.


_Frozen: Haven_

A Frozen AU by Celestia's Paladin

Disclaimer: I, Celestia's Paladin, do not own the rights to Frozen, the good folks at Disney do

Summary: A single simple choice changes everything. A harbor from the storm inside is found, and a more confident Elsa ascends to the Crocus Throne of Arendelle.

* * *

Prologue: Bringing Back Summer

Princess Anna of Arendelle knew she had to find shelter soon. The Sun was starting to set and the temperature was dropping just as fast, and while she would be the first to admit that she was sheltered she knew what will be lurking out in the twilight hours. And without her horse, which was scared away an hour ago, she knew that she would have little hope of outrunning wolves.

"Why couldn't Elsa have white sandy beach powers," she asks herself.

Anna stifles a sneeze as she kicks herself once again for going out with only a summer ball gown and a light wool cloak. She knew that she had to leave the castle as soon as possible if she had any hope of catching Elsa, but she is still chilled to the bone.

Suddenly she stops as the smell of wood smoke wafts past her nose. Anna smiles, smoke means fire, fire means people and quite possibly Elsa. She quickly shakes her head at the thought, Elsa has ice powers she's bound to be immune to the cold as well. But still fire means people, and a warm place to sleep.

Ignoring the wetness of her stockings and petticoats, Anna turns to follow her nose to the fire.

* * *

Just as the Sun started to dip below the treetops Anna entered a snow covered clearing and the source of the smoke, a cabin no bigger than small houses found in the capital. Gathering her skirt Anna trudges through the snow at a decent pace, heading for the covered porch of the cabin.

Despite nearly tripping on hidden rocks Anna makes to the door in one piece, though her cloak is now torn and soaked from the shoulders to bottom hem. She walks up the wooden steps and stops in front of the door, and takes a deep breath. She's not used to being around strangers, and she really doesn't look much like a princess with her muddy cloak and dirt smeared face. Still she brushes the snow of her cloak and raises a hand to knock on the wooden door.

She knocks, wincing at the wood cutting into her cold skin and at the sound. She knocked exactly like she uses to do at Elsa's door.

There was no answer for a minute or two then she hears someone speak loudly through the door. It was soft yet strong with a characteristic aristocratic tone that only a few people in the kingdom had.

"Come in Anna."

Anna freezes, only one person outside the capital spoke like that, only one person would know that she was out here, and only one person would recognize her knock. With a shaky hand, shaking due to nerves or the cold Anna didn't know, she reached to the metal latch and opens the door inward. She quickly steps inside and shuts the door behind her to prevent the marvelous heat from escaping.

She kept her hand on the inside latch and leaned her head against the door, unwilling to look behind her. Anna take another deep breath and turns around, and there she sees her sitting on a low couch with her legs curled up under her, wearing a simple long sleeved blue dress, platinum blonde hair down in a braid, and holding a steaming cup.

Elsa smiles and Anna notices that she is far more calm and happy than she looked at her coronation, like she no longer has to act in a roll she is unsuited for. It isn't the regal queen watching her, it is her sister.

"Hello Anna."

"ELSA!"

* * *

Paladin's Notes: So begins my foray into the world of Frozen and Tangled. This is not a drastic AU, at least not to the point of making a modern era AU, but something will change. There will be romance here, but it will not be a major part of the story. Though be warned there will be large scale worldbuilding going on, there are gaps in canon that I must fill so be warned and grab your hardhat.

-CP


End file.
